


Familiar Skin

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Set in What Once Was verse.A glitch with the communication stones cause Rush and Izzy to switch bodies. It’s not so unfamiliar since a long time ago Rush was Belle and Izzy was Rumplestiltskin.





	Familiar Skin

“Well that was a bust.”

Rush grunted his agreement. The trip back to Earth via the communication stones had been a total waste of time. The recently uncovered artefact had a first glance looked to contain information about Destiny. If the idiots hadn’t gotten so excited they would have looked a little further than the first few lines before calling Izzy and him back to Earth.

Izzy laughed; “Nice to know that the Ancients had rouge traders I suppose.”

One rogue trader at least. The whole artefact was an archive of complaints against one individual who sold short measure and didn’t understand the concept of a deadline. It was amazing the Destiny had been built at all.

Rush was impatient to get back to Destiny. He loathed being away from the ship at the best of times, you never knew what messes the science team would cause in his absence. He didn’t like being in someone else’s body either. The airman he was inhabiting at the moment was six foot five and had feet that felt like clown shoes to Rush. He also bit his nails, so Rush was dreading the state his own hands would be in by the time they got back.

Izzy stretched and ran her fingers through her hair. She huffed as she ran out of hair long before she would in her own body. Jack O’Neill kept his hair military short and that was another reason Rush wanted to get back to the ship as soon as possible. Izzy was in General O’Neill’s body and touching her like this was odd. At least the General was always respectful of the body he’d swapped into, so he wasn’t fretting about what was happing to Izzy’s body right now.

Finally, the shudder of the connection breaking occurred, and Rush took a lungful of the slightly stale air of Destiny. He opened his eyes with a contented sigh and found him looking at himself. That was odd.

He looked down and recognized the view, he was in Izzy’s body, okay that made a sort of sense he supposed. Wow, is that what he looked like when he was confused? He’d never realised that his eyebrows went that high.

“Are you two okay? There was a power surge as we disconnected. Hello, Rush, French talk to me.”

Young was as usual demanding answers. Rush watched as Izzy rubbed her fingers across her thumb. The little habit looked all the more like Rumplestiltskin now Izzy was in his body. He bit at his lip as he waited, he would follow her lead in this, if she wanted to keep their exchange to themselves he’d not tell Young a single thing.

She sighed; “The power surge much have caused a cross connection. I’m Izzy.”

Rush raised his hand; “And I’m Rush.”

Since he and Izzy had moved from friends to lovers Colonel Young had been rolling his eyes more and more. To be honest Rush generally just had to speak to cause eye rolling from Young, but it had increased dramatically now that he and Izzy were indulging in causal touches and kisses. The extra exercise of the muscles must account for the sheer bug-eyed boggled now on Young’s face.

Rush snorted, which didn’t sound as strange in Izzy’s lilting accent as it might have done; “It can’t be that surprising Young, considering what the stones do.”

“Hum, I’m surprised this glitch hasn’t occurred before, when you take into account the power issues we’ve had.”

Izzy looked so like Rumple as she paced around. Right now, she was working out the percentage change of this happening and which system had been shorted by the surge rather than what to ask to satisfy the price of magic, but the view was just as good as far as Rush was concerned. And distracting apparently, he’d missed Young babbling on about how they had to get this fixed now.

“What’s the hurry? We’ve been away for almost six hours, I’m sure there’s a huge list of things for us to fix that are far more important than this.”

Young shifted uncomfortably; “Probably, but,” – he jerked at thumb at Rush, - “him in your body is well weird.”

That irritated Rush, he’d always suspected that Young liked ogling Izzy. He stood up and smile sweetly at Young.

“Come on Everett, you’re acting like I’ve never been inside Izzy before.”

He strolled out without looking back which is why Izzy slapping his arse came as something of a surprise. He yelped and caught her arm. She fell into step beside him and they headed towards their quarters.

“You couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Evidently. It didn’t sound that dirty in my head.”

Izzy gave a disbelieving hum; “I’ve told him we’re having some rest and then we’ll sort this out. Any ideas on how to do that?”

“Erm, no. Not at the moment.”

Unlike many situations on Destiny there was no panic-fuelled urgency to fix this one. If he’d been trapped in anyone else’s body he would have been elbow deep in striping the communication stones right now. It felt fine being in Izzy’s in this way. After all her body was almost identical to Belle’s and according to her memories she’d been twenty or so when whatever had stopped her memories happened.

Izzy looked even more at home in his body, but Rumple had racked up three hundred years in a body near identical to Rush’s; it must feel like slipping on a favourite old coat.

Once they were back in their quarters Izzy sat down and Rush couldn’t help but giggle.

“I’ve just worked out why none of the men mind switching with you. You know how to sit with balls.”

Izzy chuckled; “True. Has Chloe ever told you about the time she switched with Airman Philips?”

“No.”

“She needed the loo. Went in sat down and slammed his balls off of the seat.”

Rush winced; “At least she didn’t trap him in his zipper.”

Izzy twirled her hand in the manner of the imp she had once been; “Dressing by magic solves all of these problems.”

Rush swayed towards her. This didn’t work quite as well in Izzy’s jeans as it did in a calf-length skirt, but from the way Izzy’s eyes dilated the effect was the same.

“As I remember it you had a fondness for your maid peeling you out of your leathers, with no magic at all.”

Izzy groaned and reached for him, but he dodged her hands and knelt on the floor between her sprawled legs.

“Let’s see if I can remember how to take care of you from this side, hey?”

Izzy swallowed and nodded. The look of stunned wonder was just as flattering as it had been when framed in Rumple’s scales. Rush knew he wore a similar look every time Izzy kissed him in public. He reached for the belt buckle with a smile.

“Should be easier to get you out of these than your leathers.”

Izzy was already breathing hard, making Rush’s thin chest heave. Rush unbuckled the belt and flicked the button open. The erection Izzy was sporting caused the zipper to slide halfway open.

“Eager?”

“Always sweetheart.”

A bit of wriggling had the jeans pulled open. Izzy leaned back on her hands and groaned as Rush traced on finger along the underside of her cock. Well his cock. Damn it, this got confusing sometimes, and this wasn’t an angle he’d ever dreamed of seeing himself from with out the aid of a mirror. But this was the only cock he’d ever suck, although last time Izzy had been Rumple and he was covered in glittering gold-grey skin.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the vein on the underside of the shaft. Izzy let out a shuddering gasp.

“I was so nervous the first time you did this sweetheart.”

Rush hummed as he mouthed his way to the head. Izzy swore, her accent already thickening.

“Never dared to dream that a noble-born lady would willingly get on her knees and suck the monster’s cock.”

Izzy was sounding far to coherent. Rush fluttered his tongue against the slit and took half of the cock into his mouth. A gentle suck later and Izzy flopped back onto the bed, babbling a nonsense of “Yes. Please Sweetheart.”

He tried everything he remembered that had driven Rumple crazy. There was something that Izzy could do with her tongue that he couldn’t replicate at all, but it didn’t matter Izzy was twitching her hips and had lost the power of speech. He spread his hands over Izzy’s hips, a perfect position to hold her still and to let his thumbs tease her balls. The familiar thrill that he’d felt as Belle when doing this for Rumple crept over him. For Belle it had been shocking at first that she derived pleasure from the power this act gave her over the Dark One. It wasn’t a shock for Rush, but a deep-seated delight that no matter what form they were in he could bring his lover to such heights of bliss.

“Izzy! Sweetheart!”

Salt bloomed over Rush’s tongue and then a rapid disorientation. His mouth was empty, and the bed was under his back. They’d switched back, but more importantly he was mid-orgasm and that wouldn’t wait.

“Oh fuck!”

He tried not to thrust up as Izzy hummed around his cock. Shuddering and shaking he rode out his orgasm as stars erupted in his vision. Izzy chuckled as she crawled over him.

“Well, that was one way to switch back. I think you got the better end of that deal.”

Rush blinked and pawed weakly at her side; “Just let me catch my breath and I’ll make it up to you with interest darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> @a-monthly-rumbelling Smut Prompt - Body Switch.


End file.
